


Bobbi No-Nose

by BadLuckAlice



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckAlice/pseuds/BadLuckAlice
Summary: My version of why Bobbi No-Nose got her name and why does she hate Hancock so much.





	Bobbi No-Nose

Fahrenheit sat down near the closed doors of Hancock office. She read a newspaper while sipping on some hubflower tea, or rather tired to. The teacup was shaking, as was the whole room, every second there was a thump, or a whoop paused by the occasional “ah” or other type of pleased frustrated moan. She took another sip, but almost spilled all of it when the door opened shut.

A half naked ghoul female walked out in frenzy. Fahrenheit snorted, was Hancock getting sloppy or what? She frowned when she noticed that the ghoul was caring a stash of caps. She deduced it was Hancocks since his lady friend wasn't caring anything when she entered.

 

“ Hey boss! Since when did you start paying people for sex?" She shouted.

“ Whaaat?” A raspy tired voice replied “ I don't.”

That was all she needed. The bodyguard stopped the ghoul, grabbing her hand violently.

“ Where do you think you're going?” She hissed.

“ Home” The ghoul replied, her voice slightly masculine and three times as raspier than Hancocks.

Fahrenheit slapped her hard making her loose balance and fall onto the old wooden floor.

“ You know... If you needed caps you could have just asked...” She said slowly.

The female ghoul parsed but said nothing.

“ What a shame, you are pretty for a ghoul...” Fahrenheit continued. “ Too bad. No one steals from Hancock, love.”

The mayor lied down on his queen sized bed, sore and tired. He sighed contemplating the fate of his one night stand. He heard a scream, the sound of steel and smelled something burning. Fahrenheit must have used her shishkebab. He felt bad for the woman but it soon passed. It's not like he forced her to steal.

“ You didn't have to kill her ya know?” He said.

“ I didn't”  His bodyguard replied, sitting back on her place as if nothing had ever happen.

 

Few weeks later Hancock leaned out on the state house balcony, smoking a cigarette. He loved looking at the town, especially at night. Occasionally he shoot from there at any suspicious activity, to keep the streets peaceful of course. He saw a familiar figure in the distance. She looked at him, eyes burning with hatred. He didn't look back. Eventually she left, slamming the door.

She use to be known for a pretty well preserved face for a ghoul. Despite of being one she had a fair share of admirers, ghoul and smoothskin alike. Now however after the rumours had spread, no one dared to get close. With her now marked face she got a new name. They called her Bobbi No-Nose.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaking and a dyslectic so if you find any mistakes, please let me know.   
> I got some longer stories planned, this was just a warm up.


End file.
